The present invention relates to a fabricated house panel, and more particularly, to a fabricated house panel which includes a bushing having a female screw in one side and a screw pole to be coupled with the bushing of an adjacent panel in another side.
In general, ceilings or walls of a fabricated house are composed of a variety of panel units. The panels also include coupling parts for interlocking the panels together. FIG.1 schematically shows conventional panels including coupling parts. Locking pins 3 and 4 are respectively installed at one edge of respective panels 1 and 2 and crescent shaped hinge supported lockers 5 wherein a ratchet surface 5' is formed are installed at another edge. Panels 1 and 2 are fabricated together by locking locker 5 of panel 2 to locking pin 3 of adjacent panel 1.
However, the above-mentioned panel for a fabricated house has a protruding locker 5 and locking pin 3 on the front surfaces of panels 1 and 2. Therefore, the outer appearance of the panels is not so fine and locker 5 and locking pin 3 may be damaged during conveyance. Moreover, since the panels are locked by hinge supported locker 5, the panels have a weak resistance against an external force applied from a side direction.
Further, additional coupling parts are needed in order to couple panels 1 and 2 with a corner pillar, and the coupling with the pillar is inconvenient.